


¡SORPRESA!

by soifweonlyliveonce



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Partying, Surprise Party, preparing a party is not easy, tell Courfeyrac about it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soifweonlyliveonce/pseuds/soifweonlyliveonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagina por un momento que eres Combeferre, es tu cumpleaños y Enjolras te ha arrastrado fuera de casa y no te deja volver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡SORPRESA!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara La Inimitable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara+La+Inimitable).



> Bueno, esto está sin corregir, escrito entre ayer por la noche y esta mañana. Perdonad cualquier error. Sara, espero que te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

―TODO EL MUNDO A SUS PUESTOS ―gritó Courfeyrac. Grantaire alzó el botellín de cerveza que se le había prohibido abrir hasta que empezara la fiesta (y que ya estaba abierto y vaciado hasta la mitad, obviamente) en señal de que estaba de en su puesto y preparado para todo. Jehan se aclaró la garganta porque era el encargado de empezar a cantar y era una gran responsabilidad. Éponine mandó callar a todos, agitando las manos. Bossuet y Joly se escondieron detrás del sofá. Joly huyó enseguida porque a saber qué cantidad de ácaros y porquerías varias había ahí, cómo puede ser que no hubiera caído antes en la cuenta. Courfeyrac consultó el reloj. Dos minutos. Se escuchó alguien llamando a la puerta, acompañado de múltiples "shhh". A Bossuet no le gustaba la idea de quedarse solo detrás de ese sofá (seguro que le picaba alguna arañita a cuyo veneno era alérgico, y no, gracias, prefería no arriesgarse). Se escondió pegado a la pared, junto a la puerta. Courfeyrac, mientras, fue a abrir, sigiloso, contando con los dedos. 3, 2, 1...

―¡¡¡SORPRESAAAAA!!!

Las luces se encendieron. Los chicos silbaron, aplaudieron y gritaron. Incluso lanzaron confeti, parte del cual se le metió por la nariz a Bossuet, que empezó a toser, creando cierta confusión.

―Eh, ¿chicos? ―el sorprendido recién llegado era Feuilly, no el protagonista de la fiesta- Siento llegar tarde, ya avisé de que tenía turno en la pizzería...

―Pero tú no eres... ―empezó a decir una voz. Bahorel, probablemente. Se le daba muy bien enunciar hechos obvios. Courfeyrac le acalló antes de que pudiera acabar la frase. Acababa de recibir un mensaje de Enjolras.

―¡Es Enjy! ―Grantaire levantó la cabeza― ¡Ya vienen, están en la esquina! ¡Apagad las luces, recoged ese confeti, todos en silencio! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Tiene que quedar perfecto!

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Marius tomó a Cosette de la mano. Esta era la definitiva. Pasos. Alguien subía por las escaleras. Reconocieron la voz del homenajeado discutiendo animadamente con Enjolras. Los pasos se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta. Courfeyrac se estaba quedando sin uñas, así que o entraban rápido o le daba un síncope. Los amigos oyeron la voz de Enjolras al otro lado.

―Abre tú, creo que me he dejado las llaves dentro...

Respiraciones contenidas.

―Qué raro, siempre las llevas encima ―contestó su interlocutor, girando la llave.

Todos inspiraron a la par. La puerta se abrió, golpeando a Bossuet en la cara. El caos fue generalizado.

―¡AU!

―Oh Di...

―¡¡¡SORPRESAAA!!!

―...os mí...

―¡¡FELICIDA...

―CUMPLEAAAAAAÑOOOOOS FEEEELIIIIIIZZZZZ…

―...o.

―...DES, FERRE!!

―¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!

―¡¡SORPRESA!!

Combeferre miró a todos los lados, desconcertado. El salón de su apartamento se hallaba convertido en una especie de salón de fiesta, bola de discoteca incluída.

―¿Qué…? ―aún no había acabado de hablar cuando Courfeyrac saltó a sus brazos.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, polillo! ―Combeferre, al oír esto, sonrió con timidez, mirando a su alrededor.

―¿Esto es por lo que Enjolras me ha arrastrado fuera de casa a las cuatro de la tarde y no me ha dejado volver hasta ahora? ―preguntó. Enjolras asintió, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

―Exactamente. Y, ahora ¡que empiece la fiesta! ―ordenó Courfeyrac, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo. El encargado del confeti y las serpentinas lo tomó como una señal para disparar todo lo que le quedaba. Esta vez, parte fue a parar al ojo de Bossuet, que ya ni se quejó. Grantaire puso la música, para disgusto de Enjolras, que prefería cualquier sinfonía de Beethoven a Uptown Funk. Éponine repartió bebidas a todos y Joly distribuyó las pajitas especiales antigérmenes que él mismo había diseñado.

Combeferre no era un chico de fiestas. Por eso, después de saludar a todos, salió al balcón a tomar el aire. Courfeyrac se dio cuenta y fue tras él.

―No te ha gustado la sorpresa.

―¿Qué? No, no es eso, Courf.

―¿Entonces? ―Courfeyrac se mordió el labio, nervioso. Vale, igual se había pasado con la fiesta. Pero lo había hecho por él. ¿No se merecía ni siquiera un besito? Oye, que estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo no era lo más fácil ni lo más recomendable del mundo. Se estaba esforzando. Pero es que está tan guapo a la luz de las estrellas… Mira cómo le brillan los ojos mientras habla. Está hablando. Oh, mierda.

―¿Me estás escuchando?

―Eh… ¿sí?

Combeferre negó con la cabeza, hacienda que el pelo le fuera a la cara sin querer. Con un suspiro, se lo apartó y se subió las gafas, que se le había escurrido por la nariz. Si hubiera podido, Courfeyrac hubiera saltado a sus labios. Esto debería estar admitido en la categoría de tortura china.

―Olvídalo.

―No, no, no. Repítelo.

La música y los cantos del resto en el interior de la casa se escuchaban de fondo. Courfeyrac se acercó un poquito más a Ferre, que cerró los ojos.

―Estaba diciendo que me…

―¡Espera! No tienes por qué ser amable conmigo. Si no te ha gustado la fiesta me lo dices y ya está, no seas educado porque te…

―Courf, no es eso. Me encanta la fiesta, pero no…

―...dé pena. Porque la verdadera razón por la que te he querido dar…

―…creo que mi cumpleaños sea tan importante. En todo caso esto ha servido para confirmar una cosa que me pasa y no debería, y lo siento mucho porque me…

―…esta sorpresa es que…

―gustas y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

―me gustas y espera ¿qué?

―¿Qué?

―¿Eh?

Y de repente sus labios estaban buscándose mutuamente y no había aire entre ellos. La música dentro paró cuando se escuchó el ¡POR FIN! proveniente de Enjolras, que rondaba cual gato encerrado cerca de un divertido Grantaire al que obligó a cambiarla por algo tranquilo y romántico. Joly y Bossuet aplaudieron, y Feuilly y Jehan salieron a la terraza con pequeñas bengalas para celebrarlo. Pero Courfeyrac y Combeferre no se enteraron de nada de esto. Para ellos, el mundo ya no existía.

Cuando se separaron, Combeferre sonrió mirando a Courfeyrac a los ojos y éste supo que montaría fiestas de cumpleaños todos los días del año sólo por poder verle sonreír así de nuevo. Aunque algo le decía que no iba a ser necesario tanto esfuerzo.

―Enjolras, deja de hacer fotos.

―Calla, Grantaire. Tú no los has tenido que aguantar a los dos diciendo lo enamorados que estaban y lo infelices que eran. Este acontecimiento significa que podemos volver a centrarnos en la cau…¿Grantaire?

Grantaire había dejado de escucharle y se había ido a bailar con el resto. Combeferre y Courfeyrac, de la mano, se unieron al grupo. Enjolras sacó un par de fotos más y, con una cerveza sin alcohol en la mano, se sentó a leer. Él no bailaba.

Cuando todos se fueron al fin a casa, Courfeyrac se acurrucó en el sofá sobre su nuevo novio.

―Entonces… ¿te ha gustado la sorpresa?

―Mucho. Has puesto el listón muy alto para el año que viene.

―No te preocupes. Me superaré.

Tenía todo un año para prepararlo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
